Wish Park
Wish Park is a world in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond alternate to the PokéPark. You first encounter it when you meet Sandile and Krokorok in the Cove Area. It is set within an endless void, and the Pokémon there seem to be controlled. Story When you reach Wish Park, Pikachu and Piplup head for Cofagrigus' Attraction. After they win, they are about to eat a cake when Pansear stops them. Before he can explain, though, Cofagrigus interrupts and shoves a cake in his face, which seems to make him like the other Pokémon there. He tries to give Pikachu and Piplup cakes, too, but Oshawott uses Razor Shell and destroys the cakes. In turn, Cofagrigus angers and challenges Pikachu, Piplup, and Oshawott to a battle. They beat him, and Gothita shows up to take him away. Gothita then lets them ring the Wish Bell there, and they do, which releases the Pokémon from Wish Park's control. However, Darkrai shows up and captures Piplup, but fails to get Pikachu and Oshawott. When you confront Sandile and Krokorok in the Cove Area, you battle them to interrogate them about how to get back to Wish Park. You are told that it takes a great deal of friendship power to open the portal. After finding ways to befriend as many Pokémon as possible, you summon all the power you can muster to reopen the portal to the Cake Zone. This time, you must play the Cake Contraption a second time. When you clear the attraction, Cofagrigus challenges Pikachu and Oshawott to battle again. They destroy the cake that Cofagrigus is on, and then best him in battle. This clears the path to the Wish Bell, which frees all the Pokémon when rung. But Cofagrigus tells you that this is only one of four zones that make up Wish Park. To get to the center, the other zones must be completed. In the Arbor Area, you'll find the poster portal leading to the Dance Zone, but it's ripped and won't work. When Snivy joins your party, she'll help you recover the missing piece and fix the portal. Zorua tells you that each of the poster portals can only be opened by Pokémon who have a strong link to the area the posters are in. As such, you'll need to befriend Pokémon from the area you're currently in. When you venture back to Wish Park, you encounter Zorua's friend Zoroark, who has been put under a trance. When Zoroark is brought back to her senses, Gothorita appears, dismayed that Zoroark has broken free from Wish Park's control. Before Zorua goes with Zoroark to search for Piplup, you are told that this attraction is run by Chandelure. When Pikachu and Pals meet up with Chandelure, Snivy demands that he shut down the attraction and return everyone home. Chandelure refuses, and he has you participate in his Dance Inferno. When you clear the attraction, Chandelure brings you all out on the dance floor. First, he sends out all his dancing equipment to stop you, and after the equipment is destroyed, Chandelure takes you on himself. When Chandelure is defeated, Gothitelle appears and confronts the Pika Pals. At this time, Zorua and Zoroark show up with Piplup and challenge Gothitelle. Gothitelle departs, and the path to the Wish Bell is cleared. When the Pokémon are freed by the sound of the Wish Bell, Piplup decides to stay behind to warn any other Pokémon about the truth behind Wish Park. When you enter the Battle Tournament in the Crag Area, you face off against Hydreigon. After he's beaten, Haxorus shows up, having taken Victini hostage. He busts a hole in the wall, revealing a hidden poster leading to the Power Zone. After gathering everyone you've befriended thus far in the Crag Area, you enter the portal. But Haxorus has put other Pokémon in your path, and you must fight your way past them to reach him. After you defeat Haxorus, you gain access to the Power Bash. In this Attraction, you must defeat as many Pokémon as you can within the time limit, while trying to avoid bombs (which must be released through the floor instead). Category:PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond locations